User blog:Angry birds12/Tributes
Hey I'm making this to store tribute info, steal and I'll find you, then I'll send my friends from Hogwarts (I'm a RavenClaw! :D) to hex you into dust! *0*! Shocked, I knew you would be. (^) - Means that they have won a games. (&) - Means that they have been entered. (*) - Means that they are my fave. tribute in a district. ($) - My fave. tribute! :D District 1 (&) Female- Bliss Creme Apperance: Long curly blond hair, tan, deep blue eyes age:16 weapon: Throwing knives and seduction skills: Seduction, and throwing knives also fast runner strategy: classic career alliance, seduce her strong enemies except for Districts 2 and 4 and she would never seduce Syr if she kisses him its REAL personality- flirty, nice history: Had a rich life in district 1 she has 1 little sister who she trains with for the games. All her life she's been popular and all the boys like her and her best friend is Syr. token: None (&) Male: Syr Wrath Age: 16 Apperance: Short black hair, tan, brown eyes, strong weapon: Bow and arrows, spears, swords and maces skills: Great with weapons, strong and fast strategy: Classic career, protect Bliss and kill everyone who tries to hurt her personality- strong, nice history: He is rich and has been Bliss' best friend since they were little and has a crush on her too but has been to shy to admit it. He has one older brother who has won a hunger games token: none Male- Blade Johnson Age: 17 Appearance: tanish skin, short light brown hair, brown eyes Skills- spears, shortswords, running, climbing, starting fires with matches and other stuff. He's cautous about foods, making sure they're not poisoned. Strategy: team up with careers and stay in the backround so he wont get bad rivals. Personality: smart, strong, powerful. A little snobish and sadistic. Weapons: shortswords and spears Token: golden watch Weakness: can't swim to good... History: Lived with a rich family, his Dad works as a manager of a furnature factory while his mom is a top cosmetic scientist. He has one sibling, Saber (10) and has trained for games. Female: Lydia Pierce age: 16 Appearance: curly blond hair, light blue eyes, pale. Skills: bow and arrows, running, climbing. Strategy: Team up with careers. Personality: funny, kind Weapons: bow and arrows Token: none Weakness: not good at hand to hand combat or large close range weapons. History: Lives with a rich family and is wildly popular. trained for games. District 2 (&) Male- Dare Ward age- 18 appearance- black hair, slight tan, blue eyes. token: A silver watch weapon: spears but can handle a sword, mace, throwing knives, you name it. skills: all weapons, pretty fast can climb, quiet and smart (As in won't fall into other tributes traps). strategy- team up with the Careers FOR THE FIRST DAY! Then kill all of them in their sleep except for Trina (His district partner). He won't go looking for fights. History: Trained a little bit for the games, he has a rich mom, a dad and a little brother (Sammy), he helps out in his comunity a lot and gives lots money to the poor. He hates how Careers are always stuck up. He does good in school, he is pretty popular and has a slight crush on Trina. personality: Nice, giving. (&) Female- Trina Smith age- 18 appearance: straight light brown hair, slight tan, brown eyes. token: None weapon: Likes throwing knives but can use a spear or a javelin. skill: Most weapons, really fast, smart, great at lieing, good at being quiet and starting fires. strategy: Team up with Careers (Only because Dare is) for a little bit, ditch them in the middle of the night (But she will ask Dare if he wants to), and try to win. She also won't go looking for fights. History- One of the richest familys in the distrct and she has a older sister. She likes helping out the poorer familys. Popular/smart in school. She also kina likes Dare. personality: nice, kind, giving. Male: Daniel Swords Age: 17 Appearance: spicked black hair, brown eyes, tan. Skills: maces, spears, swords, etc. etc. running, killing, climbing, hand to hand and killing and KILLING! Strategy: CAREER BABY! Kill at the cornucopia. Hunt tributes later. Personality: evil, sadistic, mean. cocky Weapons: MACES, MACES, MACES! Can also use spears and swords but maces are his best and faveorite. Token: none Weakness: Loves killing A LOT History: Trained for games, rich lifestlyle Female: Emma Death age: 16 Appearance: straight black hair, green eyes, slightly tan. Skills: poisons, throwing knives and spears, fast Strategy: career, dip weapons in fast acting poisons and KILL KILL KILL! Personality: A poisonous personality Weapons: throwing knives and spears oken: none Weakness: not very good at hand to hand History: Lives with a rich class family and is wildly popular. Trained for games District 3 (&) Name: Gauge Down Age: 15 District: 3 Strengths: setting up traps (electrical, tripwire, pit, etc.) he is also skilled with throwing knives. Weaknesses: he isn't strong, fight him in hand to hand combat and he will lose. Appearance: Short black hair, blue eyes, light skin. Personality: nice, he doesn't like to kill were he sees their death (That's why he uses traps). Weapon: Knife, traps Siblings Family: He has a kind father and one little brother who he volunteer for. Arena strategy: Grab things only needed for his traps and a knife at the cornucopia then he will flee and set up traps, if he can he will find Destiny. (^) Name: Destiny Bow Age: 13 District: 3 Strengths: VERY fast, and she is a good climber. Weaknesses: Cannot fight very well. Appearance: Long straight blond hair, light tan skin, and light blue eyes. Personality: Sweet and very scared by most tributes (especialy the carrers). Siblings Family: Her parents died when she was little and she has no siblings. Arena Strategy: Flee from the cornucopia/careers, hide and try and find Gauge. (Note: Gauge and Destiny dont love each other) District 4 (^) Female- Ronda Grouge Age-16 Apperance, Long straight red hair, blue eyes and tan Startegy- Team up with Dondo and careers, be second in charge, Kill Skills- she is strong, great with Nets and handy with snares Weapons- trident, nets, snares Personallity- strong, brave but can have break downs when scared History- She is very strong because of years of hauling fish, she has one brother, Dondo who she loves. She has a dad that is very competitive/abbusive so if Ronda or Dondo looses a competition he beats them. The dad is also an acloholic so Ronda thinks as Dondo as the provider for the faimly, she is very attached to him. Token-a neckless with a seashell attacthed (&) Male- Dondo Grouge Age- 18 Apperance- Short red hair, blue eyes, strong and tan Startegy- Team up with Ronda and careers and kill as much as possible, be in charge of the careers with a iron fist. in the final 8 he will kill the remaining careers except for Ronda, if he and ronda make it to the final he will kill HER! Skills- strong, amzing with trident and nets weapons- trident, nets Personallity- ruthless History- He was bullied at school which made him decide to get strong, when he did he killed each and every bully at the school. Because of the bullying he is filled with hate. He hates his father but cant kill him because deep down inside he actully loves him. He loves ronda with all his heart but because of the hate from the bullies he will kill her if needed. token- none Female- Aquamarine Summerton (Was reaped, not a voulenteer) Age- 16 Skills- Swimming, tridents, nets, great climber, starting fires, tieing knots and fishing. Weapons- Tridents and nets Arena Strategy- Team up with careers, once there's only her and another career left, she'll kill 'em in their sleep. Then she'll take the crown. Personality- Nice, strong, kind, can get pretty mad, kinda arrogent and cocky. History- From the moment she was born, Aquamarine excelled at everything. She was the fisrt to crawl, walk and later catcha fish, swim and speear a fish with a trident. As she grew older, she still was the best. She has plenty of friends and has straight A's. She comes from a wealthy family. Family- Mother; Azuil, she works as a fisher. Father; Ocean, works as a trainer for future District 4 tributes. Brother; Zach, drowned at age three when his babysitter wasn't paying attantion. Appearance- Dirty blond curly hair that's usally up in a ponytail. Slightly tan a aqua eyes. token- A gold neckless with a sapphire at the end. Male- Blue West (Vouleentered, not reaped) Age- 18 Skills- Strong, tridents, nets, fishing, climbing, swimming. He also picked up throwing knives, spears, swords and maces from training. Weapons (Best to medium)- Tridents, nets, spears, swords, throwing knives, and maces. Strategy- Career, try to gain sponsers. He will try to be a backround Career, so he won't be hated by other TRibutes (to not be a target). Personility- Smart, a little mean at times but tries to be nice, confident. History- Blue bacame confident since he was six, He saved an entire family that was stuck on the roof of their house during a flood by by swimming with them on his back and took them to safety. He was given awards for his heroism. After that he trained for the games under Aquamarine's Dad and quickly bacame his star pupil. His family consists of; Dad: Stephen, fisherman, Mom; Kirina killed when her anticapitol crowd was shot at by peacekeepers. Apearance- short, spicky light brown hair, tan and bright blue eyes. Distrct 4 Aqua Sea Age: 17 Gender: Female Appearance: Typical District 4 girl; long blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan, super hot (not heat wise but attarctiveness wise...), about 5'6. Personality: fun, secretive at time, funny, sweet, a little intimidating for the guys sometimes, she isn't seductive because she doesn't realize that she can seduce anybody and even if she did she wouldn't, it's not her style, she's kind, generous, smart, sneaky and likes to play around. Also is often bullied by guys to do things, but because of her personality she has lots of freinds. Skills: knows how to do a trident and a net from training, she never had to fish, her family always got what they needed. She can also throw knives, use asword and set snares. Can identify plants (poisonous non-poisonous) She's also a fast runner, climbing, great at swimming better at hand-to-hand combat then other girls, she had to learn how to do this since she often went to the bad part of the Distrct to give food to the poor. Her skills combinied with the fact that she is attractive and eaisly bullied bu guys so she would probably be pressured into being a career. Token: a small locket with a picture of her and her older sister before she was sent to the games. Name: River Blue Age: 18 Gender: Male Appearance (must include hair color, eye color, and general height i.e. tall, short): short cropped light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, tan, about 5'8. Personality: smart, cocky, thinks he's awesome, thinks any gril should want to date him (Hint, hint: Aqua). Strong, arrogent, doesnt give up. Skills: trident, sword, nets, maces, CLASSIC CAREER STUFF. Running, he's strong, good at wrestling and hand-to-hand. Can climb and swim good. Token: a small rock that his CAREER trainier gave him. District 5 Male: Cytosine Johnston Age: 17 Appearance: pale skin, short light brown hair, brown eyes Skills: throwing knives, spears, shortswords, running and climbing Strategy: team up with trust worthy people and Adenine, try to protect her. Personality: nice, kind, doesnt overestimate Weapons: throwing knives and spears Token: None Weakness: Not good at hand to hand combat History: Lived with a rich family, his Dad works as a top scientist at the genetic labrotory while his Mom is the mayor. He has a lot of friends and he has a huge crush on Adenine. Female: Adenine Boulvie age: 17 Appearance: straight blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tan. Skills: bow and arrows, swimming, plants and hunting. Strategy: Team up with a trust worthy person. Personality: Sweet Weapons: bow and arrows Token: none Weakness: not very fast, not good at hand to hand combat. History: Lives with a middle class family and is wildly popular. District 6 N/A District 7 N/A District 8 District 8 Down Smith Male Skills- weaving, knife throwing, running startegy- Ally with trustworthy person, break it of at final 5. aperance- short spicky black hair, pale. light blue eyes. personality- nice history- Down has worked at a textile factory since he was at age 5. He has a mom and a dad who work must of the day, so Down is often lonely. He has a few good friends who work a lot too. He tries to be nice to everyone. Raqel Numez female skills- swords, weaving startegy- try to survive and work alone, kill when needed apperence- tan , brown eyes, short brown hair personality- uptight, stuck up, history- Her family came from Mexico to tour the textile facotries that supplied fabric to her FAther's clothing store chain. The were not allowed to leave and have lived in district 8 ever since. District 9 (&) Name: Sam Jones (male) Age: 16 Strategy: Get good supplies from the cornucopia and team up with a strong tribute untill the final 5 then he will break it off. Skills: Running and throwing weapons Token: none Weapon: Spear or throwing knives Personality: Smart and nice Apperance: short brown hair, tan brown eyes History: He lives with his parents and has one little sister (Trina) who would probably kill herself if Sam dies. He has a few good friends at school. Female (^) Name: Spring Howards (female) Age: 12 Strategy: Only go to the cornucopia briefly to pick up necessities and hide by a water source, avoid fights, she will not go to the feast but if confornted she will fight and kill. She will only team up with some one if she trusts them 100% Skills: Great at identifiying plants, good climber and handy with a knife. Token: A golden bracelet with her grandmother's name on it. Weapon: Knife Personality: Sweet, kind, kinda flirty Appearance: Long curly blond hair, slight tan, brown eyes, short and small History: She lives with a poverty stircken family. Both parents work from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM. She has one younger sister (Melissa) whom she adores. She is also popular at school and has many friends. Ironicly she broke up with her boyfriend the day before the reapings District 10 N/A District 11 N/A District 12 Male- Mike Wear Age: 13 Appearance: tan, grey Seam eyes, brown hair Skills: wielding a pick axe, explusives and running and climbin Strategy: At the cornucopai, kill one careers and then leave. Go it alone, kill the careers one by one Personality: pretends to be nice but hates everyone, he hates the Careers because they are so uptight Weapons: pick axe Token: None Weakness: Likes killing''' way '''to much History: His family died of starvation when he was seven but he survied by thievery. Went into the mines early because he charmed the peacekeppers and the mayor. He voulenteered for the games because he hates careers. Female- Dallas Tinsle Age: 16 Appearance: blue eyes, slightly tan, blond hair. Skills: Bow and Arrows and running Startegy: Retrive some supplies from the cornucopia, team up and break it off at final 5. Personality: Kind, giving WEapons: bow and arrows token: Silver neckless weakness: always wants to help people. history: family runs a bakery, likes helping plp. (More to be made later) Category:Blog posts Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Brony12